


Mr. Washington

by casstayinmyass



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ben Can't Control His Dick, Horny Teenagers, Infatuation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Sexual Fantasy, Teacher George, teacher/student fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Ben goes to school with an erection, and watching his teacher, Mr. Washington, stare out at him like that during class isn't helping.





	

Ben didn't know what he expected, arriving to Mr. Washington's first period history class that morning late. The reason for his tardiness was a pretty shitty one, one he would have to lie about, no doubt- truth was, he had woken up so hard he could barely get up that morning, so he opted to stay in bed for a while longer, thinking a quickie couldn't hurt.

Wrong.

It had been five minutes after his alarm had gone off.

"Yeah... yeah, fuck yeah," Ben whispered, squeezing the head of his cock on the upstroke. He was gonna come, he was gonna-

Suddenly, his mother had burst in, giving Ben barely enough time to shove his cock back into his American flag boxers.

"M-Mum!" he had stuttered, sticking his hands behind his head quickly, "What's wrong?" He must have been a sight, light blonde hair messed up beyond all hope.

"What's wrong?! Benjamin, you're fifteen minutes behind schedule, and you've got phys-ed first period!" Ben flipped over to check his clock, and realized that, shit- she was right. Scrambling out of bed, he grabbed a pillow to cover the embarrassing bulge in his pants, and resigned himself to the fact that he would have to go to school with a boner.

Of course, as he walked quickly in the brisk fall air toward his high school, his erection went down a little, even becoming invisible after a little while. Ben exhaled. Despite the bulge disappearing, he could still feel the ache in his pants- if he didn't do something about this fast, he was going to get hard again.

Just then, as he walked through the double doors of Culper High, it hit him.

Shit. _Shit shit shit._ He didn't have Mr. Arnold's fucking military-style PE class first today- it was a Tuesday- he had Mr. Washington first period. Mr. fucking Washington, Ben's teacher crush. That man was hot as fuck, and his voice- his _voice_ \- was a whole different case. Mr. Washington spoke so low it almost sounded like he wasn't speaking at all, but at the same time, his voice could fill a room, and command an entire student body to do his bidding... when he assigned chapters, dammit, you completed them. 

Ben's absolute weakness was whenever he got good feedback from him; he loved getting A's on his papers just to hear George say, in that low, husky voice, "What an insightful paper, Benjamin... good work." Caleb had theorized that Ben had a praise kink, and Ben knew he was probably right. All he did know for certain was that he daydreamed of hearing his teacher shower those compliments over him as his strong hands traced the V of Ben's hips, going lower and lower and...

Ben shook his head, focusing his sights on the classroom door ahead of him. This is not the kind of thing he should be thinking about while trying to avoid a boner.

As the lanky blonde pushed open the creaky door, the entire class turned. Ben hated that- he already had enough anxiety today about being late, he didn't need everyone hawking at him. Pulling his headphones down around his neck awkwardly, he looked around, then up to the front.

"Sorry I'm late, sir," he mumbled, "Missed my bus."

"Take a seat, Benjamin," George said, that stoic half-smile on his face. Ben never could tell if he was disappointed or pleased with you when he had that expression... everyone knew when Washington was angry, though... nobody wanted to make that man angry again, not after he ripped Lee a new one for plagiarism last semester.

Ben took a seat next to Caleb, who was busy not doing whatever they had been doing. He knew it would be futile to ask his friend what he had missed, so he just took out his textbook, flipping to the page on the board.

"Did you see the way Georgie was staring at you?" Caleb whispered, doodling a little guy in a boat in the margins of his textbook, "He wanted you, Ben. Right here, right now."

"Don't tease me," Ben sulked, "I'm not in the mood." Caleb chuckled, and George looked over.

"Is there something amusing, Mr. Brewster, about the Battle of Setauket?"

Ben gasped a little. George was staring over at them, a glower that instantly made him hard again. _Fuck. Of course._ "Sorry, s-sir," Ben spoke up, "It was my fault, I was talking." George moved his gaze over to Ben, who squirmed in his seat at the attention.

"Hm. I suggest you boys pay attention, then- there will be a test on Friday covering this material."

"Yes sir," Caleb and Ben both murmured, and George went back to talking about the war.9a

About halfway through the class, Ben's hard on became a problem. Rolling his eyes, he shot out a silent question of why this had to happen to him. Every little shift in his seat caused his sensitive cock to twitch subtly, and he honestly thought he was going to come in his pants just from listening to Mr. Washington speak, watching his jaw clench every time he spoke about the British.

"Sir!" he blurted out, as George opened his mouth to continue. The teacher raised an eyebrow at the sudden interruption, and turned to look at him.

"Yes, Mr. Tallmadge?"

"Sir, may I..." Ben cleared his throat, blushing now, "May I use the restroom?" With a nod, George gave him permission, and Ben practically flew from his seat out the door.

Images of George's stern glare engraved in his mind, Ben rushed down the stairs, and over to the washroom. As he entered, he palmed himself through his jeans, groaning softly as he imagined turning in his homework late.

 _"Mr. Tallmadge,"_ he imagined his teacher saying, _"I thought I made it very clear when this was to be passed in."_

 _"Obviously not clear enough, sir,"_ Ben would say, biting his lip coyly. George would scrutinize Ben's advances, then he would take out a ruler.

_"Perhaps I must demonstrate."_

"Oh, fucking hell," Ben whispered to himself, throwing his head back as he locked the stall. Popping the button of his jeans was a relief, alleviating some of the pressure from his erection. Reaching into his boxers, he took himself in hand, and looked around for anything he could use as lube. Evidently, spit was the only option.

"Please... _ah_ ," he whispered, beginning to furiously jerk himself. He didn't have time to edge himself or even make it good this time. Soon, he was throbbing, and with a low whine, he came in his hand, white spilling over his fingers. Wiping his hand off, he tucked himself back up, and bolted to get back to class.

Ben came back to the classroom flushed and satisfied, a little of his easy-going nature restored. Caleb glanced over curiously, and Mr. Washington looked back at him.

"The homework is on the board, Benjamin. It is to be handed in no later than next Wednesday, or it will receive a firm zero. Is that understood?" Ben smirked as he picked up the outline on his desk.

"I'll be sure to, sir. Not one day late."

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me over in my trash can at twinkboytallmadge on tumblr.


End file.
